


Hux Goes Fluffy for His Loved One

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, General Hux x Reader, Hux x Reader - Freeform, general hux fanfic, general hux fanfiction, general hux imagine, general hux one shot, hux fanfiction, hux imagine, hux one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds your diary. He learns something which makes him act un-Hux like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux Goes Fluffy for His Loved One

The door to her chamber opened and in walked Hux. He looked around the room trying to find (Y/N) and frowned when he didn’t see her. He walked over to her bed and stroked the pillow softly, like it was her that he was touching. He noticed a corner of a book sticking out from under her pillow. Hux didn’t snoop, mind you, he was just a curious person. Hesitating he pulled the book out and saw that it was a tattered leather-bound notebook.

It was almost full and as he flipped through the pages it was obvious that it was her journal. Hux considered putting it back and not reading it but as he flipped through some pages he saw his name appear, much like other people he was curious as to what she said about him.

Hux flipped to the latest entry and noticed that it was considerably shorter than the rest, he looked at the date. Four months ago. He read the words on the page and frowned as he finished each sentence. Having enough he placed back the notebook and stormed off.

* * *

He wasn’t his usual self after he left her room. Her written words kept running through his head, and even though he was prideful and confident he couldn’t help insecurities creep in.

_‘It would be nice to have a man who brought me flowers. Like what my father did to my mother once, and what other people do. I guess living on the Finalizer doesn’t really cater for flowers. But it would be nice….’_

Flowers. She wanted flowers. She really didn’t seem the type to like flowers. Hux guessed that maybe he didn’t know her as well as he did. He looked at the officers down below and was pleased when he saw that people were on the right task. Hux noticed Phasma standing at the corner.

“I have to leave. Look after the station.” Phasma nodded, not asking why he was leaving.

* * *

(Y/N) put the password for her chambers and watched as the door slid open. She was happy to be finally here, she just needed to have a quick shower and then she can sleep until it was morning. She was too tired that she noticed a man standing in her quarters.

As she pulled her top over her head, she opened her eyes and fell backwards as she saw Hux staring at her. “Holy crap!” He merely smirked and he walked forwards, hands behind his back. “What are you doing here?” He stopped walking when he was in front of her, she greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“I just wanted to see you.” (Y/N) smiled. Hux was quiet for a moment, quieter than usual. He looked at her with trepidation in his eyes. “I wanted to give you this.” His hands came so fast around that he ended up punching (Y/N) in the arm and the stomach. He watched as she yelped in pain. “Fuck.” He dropped whatever he was holding and massaged the places where he accidentally punched her.

“I’m okay.” She smiled as she watched Hux worry over her. “What’s this?” She asked in curiosity as she picked up what Hux dropped. She looked at him in surprise, “You got me flowers?”

Hux’s cheeks pinked a little and he moved his eyes away from her. “You wanted flowers.”

“How-,” (Y/N) furrowed his brows in curiosity and rolled her eyes when she understood how. “You found my diary didn’t you?” He nodded. “That’s an invasion of privacy Hux. My privacy.” Her voice was tinged with anger.

“I apologize.”

(Y/N) smiled. “That’s okay.” She smelt the flowers and her smile grew larger as she inhaled the sweet smell. She walked over to her table and placed the flowers. (Y/N) walked over back to Hux and placed her hands on his chest. “Now, how am I going ever say thank you, to you?”

Hux smirked as (Y/N)’s hands trailed down his chest, stopping where his belt was. “I have an idea.” He pulled her to her bathroom and stripped off his clothes quickly, then watching her do the same. He pulled her to the shower, turning it on and watched as the steam cover the glass.

(Y/N) looked up at Hux, his hair wet and water cascading down his face. She gently pulled his face down to hers, she gave him a soft and gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hoped you enjoyed it. reviews are highly appreciated. check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
